The present invention relates to a medical or dental handpiece; specifically to an ultrasonic handpiece providing a independently controlled light source connected through an interchangeable and easily identifiable grip on an ultrasonic insert adjacent the end of the handpiece for illuminating the surface to be engaged by the tip of the handpiece and which may additionally provide a camera lens for viewing the work area without interference with the work performed.
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic tool, which can be a dental scaler, or alternatively a scalpel, additionally providing a light directed from the handpiece of the tool toward the work surface on which the tip or blade is engaged. For ease of description, applicant discloses the dental scaling embodiment, but an ultrasonic scalpel can be fabricated from the present disclosure without departure from the coverage of this application.
Light emission from an operator's handpiece allows the operator a clear and unobstructed lighted surface on which the dental scaling tip works. This permits the operator of the scaling tip to readily see the teeth and gums or dental appliances (i.e. implants, crowns, bridges or the like) while using the ultrasonic dental scaler. Heretofore, light from an outside source such a pole mounted dental light or headlamp system shines in the back of the working area and is blocked from the working area by the hand or body of the operator or by the patient's body, tongue, or teeth. Light directed from a distal edge of the handpiece will provide the necessary illumination directly onto the working area without shadows or other impediments. Although various prior art devices disclosed mounting a light or light source in the handpiece, so far as known to applicant, no prior art provides a light path through the insert grip to guide remotely generated light to the tip of the scaler. This provides features not heretofore available in the industry. For example, the presence of a bulb in the handpiece is eliminated thereby eliminating the heat associated with this proximal light source.
Each insert tip is retained in a grip which provides a light guide which therefore remains in fixed spatial relationship with the tip to be illuminated. Since the light is driven by its own separate power supply, it may remain illuminated throughout the procedure and is not dependent upon the ultrasonic drive circuit to power the light required by other prior art devices. This feature allows the light to be used for viewing of the mouth of the patient and further allows the light to remain at a fixed intensity throughout the procedure despite variations in electrical power caused by the loading of the coil which energizes the ultrasonic stack, or piezoelectric crystal.
Since the power supply to the light source is separate and apart from the power supply to the coil in the magnetostrictive ultrasonic arrangement, there is no frequency distortion caused by the use or non-use of the lamp to interfere with the power harmonics of the coil. Finally, the inserts will always be useable with the conventional handpieces since the light source connection need not connected to a power supply to operate the magnetostrictive stack. Since the grip provides a light source, it may also provide a camera lens to capture the view of the work surface as the technician performs the necessary operation.